With the proliferation of wireless devices such as cell phones and other communication devices as well as numerous devices used in the entertainment industry such as wireless transmitters and body packs, individuals often need to carry multiple devices on their person as they move about and perform. As a result, a need has arisen for a low-cost reliable and convenient apparatus for securing such devices on the user's person or upon other carried items such as purse straps or guitar straps or the like.
Faced with this need, practitioners in the art have endeavored to provide a variety of personal item holders, retainers and holsters all of which have proven to be bulky, costly and inconvenient to use. There arises therefore a long felt and unresolved need in the art for a more efficient and cost-effective convenient apparatus for securing small personal items.